Nissan Elgrand
The Nissan Elgrand is a luxury MPV manufactured by Nissan since 1997, available in two model developments, the E50 and the E51. __TOC__ E50 "First Generation" The first generation of the Nissan Elgrand produced from May 1997 - May 2002. Various engine combinations were available including the petrol VG33E, VQ35DE and diesel QD32ETi and ZD30DDTi. The E50 had a 4 speed automatic transmission and came in either 2- or 4-wheel drive. E50 model variations The E50 version of the Elgrand came in several model variations including: * Caravan * Homy * Highway Star * Rider alongside the more familiar and later used model names of: V, VG, X and XL variations. E50 alternatives From 1997 to 2002 the E50 Elgrand was sold by Isuzu as the Isuzu Filly for the Japanese market exclusively. E51 "Second Generation" | width = (XL) / (HWS) | height = (XL) / (HWS) | weight = | wheelbase = | aka = | fuel_economy = | fuel_capacity = | related = | similar = Toyota Alphard, Honda Elysion | designer = }} The E51 is a popular people mover that primarily competes with the Toyota Alphard and Honda Elysion. E51 Specifications The Elgrand uses either the 2.5l or 3.5l V6 VQ-series engine combined with a five-speed automatic transmission with Tiptronic shift for better response. Additional transmission controls include Power and Snow settings, as well as 4x4 power options. It employs a multilink rear suspension with ventilated disc brakes all around. E51 design and features The Elgrand exterior is quite different from that of its predecessor, now equipped with electronically remote-controlled doors, side mirrors with signal lights, a rear roof spoiler, and 16- (XL) or 17-inch (HWS) aluminum alloy wheels. The new front styling, including a chromed grille, gives the Elgrand a sportier look. Interior features include captain-style seats, an eight-speaker sound system with an optional nine-speaker system by Bose Corp., and a TV/DVD player with a nine-inch (229mm) screen. The Elgrand is also equipped with an eight-inch (203mm) LCD monitor in the dashboard for the Carwings Vehicle Information System (also known as VIS). Optional extras include heated front seats, electronic curtains and finer levels of interior trim, such as woodgrain effects on fascia panels and the steering wheel. Like most newer models produced by Nissan, the Elgrand comes with the "Keyless-go" feature for enhanced user convenience. Higher spec Elgrands like the Highway Star, Rider, X and XL versions come with an internal GPS system dedicated for use in Japan. An optional GPS system for Hong Kong and Guangdong Province in China is available. E51 model variations The current 2009 Nissan Elgrand includes either a 3.5L or 2.5L engine in five model types: * V * VG * X * XL * Highway Star * Rider Currently the Elgrand is only available through Nissan dealerships in Japan, with limited imports to Hong Kong and Brunei. E51 interiors File:NISSAN Elgrand XL 2003 005.jpg|Interior of the 2003 (second generation) Elgrand, with LCD screen. File:Elgrand-2007interior.jpg|Interior of the 2005 (second generation) Elgrand, with LCD screen. E52 "Third Generation" | width = | height = (250XG) / (HWS) | weight = | wheelbase = | aka = | fuel_economy = | fuel_capacity = | related = | similar = Toyota Alphard, Toyota Vellfire，Honda Elysion | designer = }} The all-new third generation E52 Elgrand will share a platform with an all-new U.S.-Market R42H Nissan Quest http://www.autoincar.com/next-generation-nissan-quest-r42h-be-share-new-elgrand-j42h-body-component/ World markets There is a strong grey import market emerging for Elgrands in the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand and Russia. Growth in these markets is mainly driven by car enthusiasts or an unfilled need for an eight-seat vehicle or MPV in that market. In Hong Kong presently (2007), two models are on offer, the Elgrand XL and Elgrand Highway Star, an eight-passenger variant. The Elgrand is packed with options including the AFS (Active Front Lighting System), also available in the third-generation Toyota Previa/Estima. The Elgrand comes in six colors and is equipped with twin sunroofs and Xenon headlamps with an automatic on-off system. The base price for either the Elgrand XL or Highway Star is $486,800 Hong Kong Dollars. In the United Kingdom most Elgrands are imported for resale through specialist Japanese car import agents or dealerships. There is also a growing market in self-importing Elgrands by either purchasing directly through Japanese car auctions or online dealers. Currently in the UK it is estimated that 600-700 Elgrands have been imported, most being the earlier E50 (1997–2001), and possibly only about 50 the later E51 (2002–2009) versions. See also *Toyota Alphard *Toyota Granvia *Honda Elysion References *Nissan Hong Kong External links *Nissan Elgrand *Safety Recalls for Nissan Elgrand Japanese Imports *Elgrand information site on both E50 & E51 models *Elgrand twitter information site on both E50 & E51 models *Elgrand Owners Rally in the United Kingdom *Nissan Elgrand Model History and Technical Specification *E50 & E51 Nissan ELGRAND Owners Club UK *ELGRAND Owners UK - DISQUSion Forum Elgrand Category:Luxury vehicles Category:Vans Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1997 Category:Trucks built in Japan